Just One Child Like Me
by ayziks
Summary: Despite her love for all of her air bending children, Pema still kept a prayer in her heart for someday having a non-bending child to love too. This is the story of celebrating that miracle come true, but not without one more element of surprise.


**Title: **"Just One Child Like Me"

**Author:** ayziks

**Word count:** 3000

**Rating:** T – Tenma

**Summary:** Even by Avatar universe standards, Pema and Tenzin had a pretty big family. All the children were air benders, even little Rohan. Despite her love for all of them, Pema still kept a prayer in her heart for someday having a non-bending child to love too. This is the story of celebrating that miracle come true, but not without one more element of surprise.

**Author's notes:** In this story, I draw a little in the husband and wife banter from my other Tenma story of how they met, fell in love, and married, "When Tenzin Met Pema", but it isn't necessary to have read that one to understand this one.

...

It was not long after Rohan's arrival that the Air Family learned that Pema had given birth to another air bender. All it took was a childhood cold, and a nasty coughing fit to learn that Rohan's coughs were powerful enough to overturn several tables over filled with dishes and food.

The children were all ecstatic, as was Tenzin and Pema. The world rejoiced again with the fifth air bender joining the world, in addition to Avatar Korra's air bending. While Pema dearly loved the handsome little boy, and celebrated with everyone else, she was a little disappointed. In the brief overnight visit to the South Pole, she had lamented to Katara: 'All I want is just one child like me. A nice non bender who doesn't blow wind in my face every five seconds'. That thought was still in her mind.

One night Tenzin and Pema reclined in bed together. The kids were all asleep, and it was their nightly private time together. The air bender noted a real tension in Pema.

"Pema, you seem tense. How about a back rub?" he asked.

"That would be wonderful, Tenzin," she answered.

She knew that he really meant an incredibly soothing full body rub, so she pulled off her nightgown, lingering a minute for Tenzin to enjoy the view, and reclined on her stomach. Tenzin did the same, but sat in a position to begin massaging her, and she smiled, anticipating the other 'benefits' that usually followed the body rub. She sighed happily as Tenzin's strong, but gentle fingers and hands kneaded her stiff neck, shoulders, and back, slowly working his way to her ankles, and everything in between. There was absolutely nothing like her air bender's massage techniques to relax her completely. While Tenzin could never hope to have the gift of healing his sister and mother possessed, therapeutic massage techniques were something he did learn from his mother. The ultimate benefit was that it was one more way that it allowed Pema and Tenzin to be close, and he knew his mother and father did this as part of their own loving relationship.

As he worked a particularly difficult tensed muscle out of her neck, he asked, "Pema, are you OK?"

"I'm just tired, dear. It was a long day. Rohan was fussy, and Meelo was hyper the entire day," she admitted.

He joked, "When is Meelo not hyper all day? Seriously, Pema. I have to think you might be a little tired of all us air benders."

Pema quickly replied, "Tenzin, no. That's not it."

Tenzin pressed the issue, knowing she had to get it out, "I remember you telling Mother once that you wanted a child just like you."

He heard her sigh, so he added a little levity, "You aren't going 'Equalist' on me now, are you?"

She smacked him playfully, turned on her side a bit, gave him her patented pout, then added, "Believe me there have been times when I considered it!"

"Pema!" Tenzin feigned shock.

"Calm down, air bender. You know I love you and the children. What you all are and have is precious to me. Remember I signed on for this ride with you."

"I'll never forget,' Tenzin reflected, remembering how they fell for each other unexpectedly and completely as teacher and pupil, breaking up an already established relationship with Lin.

"Those were my pregnancy hormones talking, dear. You know I love all the children dearly. It wasn't that long ago you told me - when you proposed - that I had the heart of an air bender."

"That you do, Pema. Father once told me he thought that had things been different in this world, you would have been a very talented air bender."

"He was so sweet, and you are too," she cooed as she squeezed his arm and added," I'd like to think I would have been."

Feeling the effects of a good place he was massaging, she added, "Ooh. That's nice, how about a little more there…"

Tenzin smiled with the relaxation his massage was bringing her, but he need to bring the subject back to where it needed to go, "Uh, Pema."

"Yes, Tenzin."

"What do you think about our family?"

"It's a wonderful family, and you are a great father."

He stammered, "Would you, um, consider, umm…"

She knew how this conversation was going. Rohan was five now, and Tenzin asked his wife for their handsome little boy the same cute, nervous way, so she led him, "Consider having another?"

"Yes. Exactly," he blushed, no matter how many times they had relations.

She teased him, "Goodness, Tenzin. Do you see you and me restoring the _entire_ air bender race in one lifetime, dear?"

He laughed at her, admiring her selfless sense of responsibility, "Of course not, but I do love having children with you," and he added mischievously, "and it sure is fun trying…"

She turned over on her back, interrupting his massage, gazed up at him tenderly, and grabbed his hands at his fun thought, "Silly. You know you have me any time you want. Yes dear, we can have another. I'm just now forty. It's not too late."

Tenzin admired Pema's pretty body, still beautiful despite the ravages of childbirth and age.

Still holding her hands, he pressed the her palms together with his hands covering hers, and told her, "I will pray to the spirits that – this time - you get your wish."

She scoffed, "It's not just up to us. Bending is not just genetic. You know far better than I that it's spiritual, including within the child to be."

He continued his prayer request for her, "Then I pray that the spirits will pick us a child's spirit who wants to be ordinary."

"That's so sweet, Tenzin. But there is no such thing as being ordinary in this family. Bender or not."

They were silent, just gazing at each other lovingly, holding the moment.

She teared up realizing the extent of the love this man had for her, and whispered, "Tenzin? You'd really pray all that for me? When all the world only wants air benders from us?"

"Yes dear, I love you. You've sacrificed everything in life for me. The world does look to you as the Mother of the Air Nation. That's too much pressure. You are the best wife and mother anyone could ever ask for. Can't I pray for something special for you too?"

She pulled him close to her. They hugged and kissed in that special, familiar way husbands and wives always do from the comfort and commitment that only comes with the passage of time together, and they quickly got lost in each other's intimate embrace.

….

The fifth pregnancy proceeded like every other for Pema. She had the same aches and pains, the same cravings. The same feeling of enormity and awkwardness that Tenzin always quickly dispelled, making her always feel special and loved. It was harder this time because of the other children to care for, and she was older, but Jinora and Ikki were wonderful by helping care for their little brothers .

She was amused at the newspaper headlines one day, noting the editorial in the social section had reflected that Tenzin and Pema's love for each other was so strong that even just a tender look between them made her pregnant. While it was an amusing thought, and definitely not true from all the nights of passion they enjoyed to get pregnant, but the thoughts indicated the special place the Air Family had in people's minds, knowing that due to them, the Air Nation was growing strong and people's faith in the spirits and the tradition of the Avatar Cycle seemed safe again, after the terrible threat of Amon was becoming distant memory.

There was nothing in her pregnancy to lead her to believe that this next baby would be anything other than another air bender.

When it came her time to deliver, the Air Acolyte midwives did their usual professional job, and she and the baby girl were soon quietly together and introduced their latest child to Tenzin: Choden. Pema was always amazed that her and Tenzin's love for their children always expanded to embrace each new addition.

As usual, the birth was a great celebration for the entire family, the Air Nation, and the world, all expecting the same result as with the other children. The waiting game began. They didn't see anything develop at first. The sneezes and coughs that had been the signs of being air benders for the other children were normal. When the baby stretched and yawned, there was not even a whiff of air that moved.

They kept waiting for a sign, but over time, it was clear she was going to be a non bender. Tenzin and Pema were worried that the public would criticize them like the times of relentless pressure on Katara to have air benders, especially during the first seven years of their marriage that it took for Pema and Tenzin to have a baby. But in a world that survived Amon, and the emphasis on bender and non bender equality that prevailed in the aftermath and recovery from that terrible time, not one writer dared to write a harsh word about the ability – or lack of ability - of the Air Family's newest child.

The little girl's inability to air bend and her relationships with her siblings didn't matter as an infant and an 'ankle-biter', but when Choden got older, she began to notice she was 'different'.

The whole family meditated together daily, and they would do stretching exercises as group after that, but then the others would separate to air bending practice together. Pema and Choden would just watch or go do something else.

One day, Choden's curiosity caught up with when she asked, "Mommy, why can't I go with them?"

"They're doing their air bending exercises now, honey," answered Pema.

"Why can't I? I'm old enough now," the toddler pouted.

"Because, little one, you aren't an air bender," Pema explained.

"That makes me sad. I want to be a bender," the little girl lamented.

"Not everyone can be, dear. Our family is the only family in the world that can air bend. And even though you can't bend, you are every bit a part of this family," smiled Pema.

The child perked up, "Wow! That's pretty special."

With a very grown up thought, Choden said, "Well, you can go with them, Mommy, and practice too. I don't mind. I'll watch and play nice."

"I'm not an air bender either," Pema admitted.

She was surprised, "Mommy? You're not an air bender?"

"No dear. I can't bend at all," stated her mother.

"Why not, Mommy?" puzzled the tyke.

Pema struggled at how to make the horror simpler for her daughter, "Some bad things happened a long time ago, before any of us were born, and there almost weren't any more air benders after that. No one else knew how to do air bending except your grandfather. There weren't any girl air benders left."

"That's so sad Mommy. Air benders are nice people."

"Yes they are honey. I married your dad because he was the nicest man I ever met," Pema reflected tenderly.

"I love Daddy, too. I am glad he married you and made you my Mommy."

"Me too, dear, me too."

Choden added, "And I'm glad our family are the only air benders. That makes us special."

"That's right. Thanks to your father and your brothers and sisters, there will always be air benders in the world."

"How about Aunt Korra? I've seen her do it," Choden asked.

"Yes. She can air bend too, dear."

"Because she's really special right, Mommy? The spirits blessed her extra much," Choden tried to remember the differences between her family and the concept of the Avatar.

Pema smiled at this cute simple explanation, "That's right honey. 'Extra much'. And the spirits have blessed you and me 'extra much' because we aren't benders. We have our hearts and minds and hands to help other people, whether they are benders or not."

"That is special, Mommy," and gave her mom a great big hug.

The little girl was happy with her mother's explanation, at least for now, and trotted off to play. But as she got older, the other children played tricks on her, and like all siblings do to each other, they teased her and made fun of her for not being an air bender. One day it really upset her, and she ran crying from the practice area.

By the time she got home, and slammed the door in anger, her tears were gone, but Pema and Tenzin, and his brother Bumi, in town for a visit, were sitting at the table having tea. They could see her still-red eyes.

Bumi asked, "Why so glum, Princess?"

She pouted, with her lip just like her mother's, and complained, "The kids. They made fun of me for not being an air bender. I hate them and I hate not being an air bender. "

The adults looked at each other. Bumi gave them both a silent look, and mouthed, {"Let me handle this."}

He got up, went over, got down on one knee before her, ruffled her auburn hair that matched her mother's when she was younger, and confessed, "Well Squirt, I'm not a bender either."

"Oh?" she sniffled.

"Your dad and his sister used to tease me too, but I never let it bother me. Your Grandfather and Grandmother always made me feel OK that I was not a bender. And look how I turned out. I help lead the whole Republic of Nations' warriors. And there are a whole bunch of benders of all kinds in that Army."

"Really? That is a big job. Mommy and Daddy tell me that it's OK to be a non bender, too."

"Well they're right, Sunshine," grinned her uncle.

"I love you, Unca Bumi," and promptly hugged his neck.

"Yeah, Squirt, us non benders have to stick together," he noted.

"How do we do that Unca Bumi?" asked Choden expectantly.

He said in a too loud whisper so his brother could hear, "I know stuff that only we can do and the benders can't."

Tenzin rolled his eyes, and almost interrupted, but Pema shushed him.

"What?" The seven year old chirped excitedly.

"I can't tell you here. Your dad is a bender. He might find out. You and I have to keep it a secret."

"I like keeping secrets!" exclaimed Choden as she jumped up and down in anticipation.

Pema scolded her brother in law, "Bumi, don't be telling our daughter fibs. She's had enough hurt for one day."

Bumi expanded his mischievous fun, "Don't you want to know, dear sister in law? You're a non bender too, y'know."

Choden squealed with delight, "C'mon Mommy. Us non benders have to stick together!"

Pema tried to maintain her guise as 'the protective mother' and quizzed, "Why is all this so important, Bumi?"

"Because you can pull the greatest pranks on the air benders when you know what I know," he stated proudly.

"Cool!" Beamed little Choden, and clapped her hands.

Pema delighted in playing along, so she responded, then narrowed her eyes at her husband, "OK Bumi, pull up a chair and let's talk. Have some more tea. Tenzin, go play with the other kids."

"Well. I can tell when I am not wanted here," stammered a perplexed Tenzin, only half-faking his long face.

"It's OK Daddy. Some things are only for non benders, right Unca Bumi?"

"You got that right kid," Bumi asserted.

Tenzin just shook his head, playing along his brother, wife, and daughter, but worried what kind of practical jokes were ahead that only his older brother could pull off and teach to his youngest child, much to Choden's delighted chatter.

….

Just before dawn, a forty eight year old Pema awoke with a start from a dream, knowing it wasn't just a dream.

She felt that familiar flutter deep inside her, and instinctively put her hand gently on her stomach in that special way pregnant women always do.

She rolled over to a still-sleeping Tenzin, kissing him affectionately awake.

"Well…good morning to you too, Pema. What was that for?" asked a pleasantly surprised Tenzin.

"For you, new father!" she said excitedly.

"Another?" he smiled.

"Yes dear," she announced proudly, but had more to say.

"This time, another air bender. But he will be our 'last air bender'," she said, proud of her double entendre.

Tenzin chuckled at that phrase, "Our last? He? We thought Rohan was our last."

"I'm sure about this, but you're right – after this one, it's time for another generation, dear. Jinora 's first is an air bender, and Ikki's new baby is showing the signs. Tenzin, I also know that there are other changes ahead for me after this one."

"Oh. Right. I suppose it is 'that time in life'. Besides, I'm getting a little too old to be a father of young children anyway," Tenzin observed, understanding that Pema was on the verge of that 'change' that happens to all older women.

Tenzin puzzled over Pema's confidence in her knowledge, "But how do you know this for certain? You are so sure."

She smiled, "A _vision_, Tenzin. Just before I woke you."

He grabbed both of her hands in his, "A vision! Wow! I always did say you had the heart of an air bender."

"Yes I do. _Your_ heart, Tenzin," she winked at him, shooting back Tenzin's proposal line that so long ago captured her love for him forever.

They buried themselves back under the covers, and celebrated their long time love affair in the way they always enjoyed best whenever the kids were asleep.


End file.
